


Butt Boops

by SmallDickSteveRogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, New Fandom Trope, No One Tops, ONLY BOTTOMS, The Worst Sex I've Ever Written, Unsexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDickSteveRogers/pseuds/SmallDickSteveRogers
Summary: How Asgardians have sex, apparently? Bucky isn't sure, but Loki'sreallyhot.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Butt Boops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormySocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/gifts).



"There has to be a better way," Bucky said as he took off his pants. His gaze was on Loki, who was already gloriously naked. Fucking hell, if he wasn't so hot, this wouldn't be worth it.

Loki frowned. They'd been over this and his impatience was written across his face. "I will not abide your penis inside of me, and I will not degrade myself by putting mine inside of you. That is where you defecate. So unless you would like to stop, this is what we're doing."

"This is fine." Bucky was perfectly willing to suck Loki's cock, god, he'd put it anywhere inside of him. He'd let Loki fuck his armpit if he wanted.

He was also pretty sure Loki had no idea what human sex looked like and if this is how they fucked on Asgard, maybe that explained why their planet blew up. It probably had to be destroyed.

Bucky didn't say any of this, of course. He would never. Instead, he stripped out of the rest of his clothes and got on his hands and knees, facing away from Loki. "Ready when you are."

A moment passed and Bucky felt Loki's fingers stroking the bare skin on his back. He shuddered and shifted his weight onto his metal arm. He reached down between his legs and stroked himself.

Loki's hand disappeared, and then Bucky felt the soft, fleshy globe of Loki's ass touch his own.

Bucky groaned, and snapped his hips back so their asses slapped together. It took a few ass crashes, but Bucky found the sweet spot, Loki's butt bumping into his crack. It was stupid. The whole thing was so stupid, and it felt better than it had any right to.

Stroking himself faster, Bucky came, spilling onto the floor. His legs shook, but he kept rocking his hips until he heard Loki come a minute later. Then, Bucky let his limbs drop from beneath him and he fell onto the floor. He was inches from the bed, and he could crawl toward it, but that would have to wait. The floor was fine.

Fingers brushed the hair away from Bucky's hot face, and lips touched his neck.

"Now was that so bad?" Loki asked.

"It could have been better," Bucky replied. He turned so he could look up at Loki's face. "But it's fine until we figure out what that better thing is."


End file.
